An Interesting Year
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: Amber and Amathyst are two best friends trying to attend their last year of Hogwarts. When Amathyst is abducted its up to Amber to help her.She needs the help of Draco Malfoy and his friend Edward.DM/Amber ooc rated T for mild Language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but share his last name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but share his last name.

_Italics are dialogue in their head. _

Chapter 1:

"Lets go in there!" Seventeen year old Amathyst said to her best friend, pointing to a store in the mall filled with black clothing.

"You already have enough of that kind of clothing." Amber told her. "Not to mention that you won't be able to wear most of it when we return to Hogwarts." She whispered.

"I know but I still want to go." Amathyst whined, bringing out her puppy dog pout.

"Fine, lets go." Amber said giving in.

They headed into the small store and before Amber knew what happened Amathyst had grabbed several articles of clothing and was headed toward the fitting room.

_'You're really weird' _Amber said to Amathyst telepathically.

Ever since they could remember they were able to speak to each other in their minds. They also could view what the other was seeing or had seen; however, this ability took a lot of energy so they very rarely looked into each others minds. However they quite frequently talked to each other.

Amber quietly looked at the clothing as she waited for Amathyst to finish. She couldn't help but think about their up coming year. It was her and Amathyst's last year at Hogwarts and she was excited.

All of a sudden she was violently shoved forward and into a wall. Instinctively she placed her arms out in front of her to brace herself. She heard a small crack before she fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" a tall blonde man said.

"Me? You ran into me." She countered getting back off the floor.

"How dare you speak to me that way? Do you have any idea who I am? He asked as his friend whom was dresses in all black with spiked black hair, approached.

"She's probably a muggle." His friend tried to mumble but she still heard him.

"For your information I know exactly who you are Draco Malfoy." She said and they were both shocked. "What's the matter Dragon? Cat got your tongue?"

"well it seems that you know me maybe we should get together and let me get to know you a little better." He said with a sly smile and started to stroke the piece of blonde hair that fell next to her face.

Amber slowly brought her hand back and let him have her fist in his nose. He quickly backed away from her and his hand went to his nose just as Amathyst returned from the fitting room.

"What's going on? Do I know you?" Amathyst asked Draco's friend.

"I'm Edward" he said standing next to his bleeding friend.

"Charmed. Now why are we talking to Draco Malfoy and why is he bleeding?"

"Let's go." Amber said as she headed toward the door.

"You ugly bitch!" Draco yelled though his words sounded funny due to his obviously broken nose.

"Ugly, huh? Then why did you just hit on me?" Amber asked before she continued her way out.

"What happened in there?" Amathyst asked as they walked toward their car.

Amber told her everything that had happened while she was in the fitting room. They had just reached their small blue car when Amber finally finished her story.

"That bastard. When I see him again I'm gonna….are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Amber replied rolling up the sleeve f her shirt that hid her wrist.

Her left wrist was already very swollen and was beginning to turn purple. It was clearly broken. Amber sighed as they headed home.

Ever since they were born their parents have lived together. This had come in handy during times in the war. Both of their moms worked as mediwitches and healed many fighters in the war, and were well know to many in the Wizarding world.

The two soon arrived home. Amber was apprehensive about going to her mother but she didn't have a choice.

"What happened to you?" Her mother asked as they enters the house and saw Amber holding her damaged wrist.

"Oh, U was...uh being clumsy and fell down some stairs and landed on my arm. It was really embarrassing." Amber lied through her teeth. "So can you just heal me so I can enjoy the beginning of my last year at Hogwarts?"

:You know the rules in this house. No magic shall be used for what our bodies are capable of doing themselves." Her mom recited. "And I know for a fact that your body can fix that itself."

Ever since Amber and Amathyst were born their parents had insisted on doing things the "muggle" way so they would learn to appreciate and respect those who could and could not use magic. Amber was particularly grateful for this when she ran into people that don't respect others and she is reminded that she was taught to be better than that; however, it could be quite a painful thing to learn, literally.

So needless to say all she received for her broken wrist was a cast, pain pill, and advice to not use her left hand for awhile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days before their return to Hogwarts soon passed and they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading toward their final year.

They wandered through the hallways of the train before they eventually found a compartment with enough room for the two of them to have a seat.

"Hello. May we join you?" Amber asked Harry, Ron and Hermione who were the only occupants of the compartment.

"Oh! Of course." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I'm Amber and this is Amathyst." Amber introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione and this is…"

"Not to be rude, but do you really think that introductions are necessary on your part?" amber asked.

"Oh, I guess not." Hermione replied as she started to chuckle.

"So are you new?" Ron asked.

"Do we look like first years?" Amathyst asked concerned.

"No, but I've never seen you before."

"Oh, well we like to keep to ourselves, studying." Amber said and Hermione's eyes lit up.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and there stood Draco and Pansy.

"Well look who it is Drakie! Pothead Weasel and the mudblood. " Pansy said clinging to his arm.

"Will you just leave?" Hermione asked.

"Love to, however, all the compartments are full." Draco replied.

"There's an empty spot on the floor across the hall." Amathyst replied pointing out the door to the compartment.

"oh and look who it is, the ugly bitch and her slut of a friend."

"Oh, no you didn't" Amathyst said standing up.

'_Calm down and sit. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting to you.'_ Amber said and Amathyst turned to her and nodded before sitting back down.

"So Dragon, how've you bee?" Amber said with a smirk.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm your sup…."

"Superior? Ha! How? Blood? I'm a pureblood. Money? I have no complaints with how well off my family is. Grades? I'd love to compare mine to yours but trust me, you'd lose." Amber said and gasps ere heard coming from Pansy and Hermione.

"What house are you in?" Draco asked not knowing what else to say.

"Slytherin."

"Ha! You don't have what it takes to be in Slytherin." He retorted.

"Trust me you know nothing about me." Amber said. "Slytherins, in my opinion are capable of having all of the traits the other houses have. Cunning, smart, loyal, and what ever it is that Huffelpuff has, Slytherins just don't always use all of those qualities." She said and looked at Pansy. "Slytherin is a great house and should be respected."

Ron scoffed and Hermione chuckled.

"But it's people like you that disgrace the name of Slytherin. You're not above anyone in this compartment." She said and paused. "Well maybe above her." She said and pointed to Pansy.

This time Amathyst could no longer contain her laughter and burst out with fits of laughter. Pansy's mouth was practically scrapping the ground and, though he was just insulted, Draco was trying not to laugh at Pansy as well.

"Draco I …found…a compartment. What did I miss?" Edward asked looking at everyone's faces.

"Nothing let's go." Draco said, his laughter gone.

"Bye Dragon." Amber said as the three walked away.

"You know, I'd love to see what you'd say to Voldemort." Harry commented as the trio let out the laughter they had been holding in.

They all agreed: this was going to be an interesting year.

A/N: ok so I already have some chapters written up and they lead to other places but right now I'm trying to get it all set up. Well I hope you thought this was funny! Thanks! Now don't let that purple button taunt you….push it….push it. 


End file.
